familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ancestry of twins Harry and Jack Arbuthnot (b.2011)
Category:Ahnentafels :Sources include: *Arbuthnot family website genealogy section *The Kittybrewster baronetcy section of the family website *"kenwills" - that and other pages on Ancestry World Tree file "Based on North Wales JE Griffiths Pegigrees of Anglesey and Caernarvon families" (viewers need free registration with Ancestry.com); most of the Anstruther ancestry is from that file Generations 2-10 ;Parents *2 William Reierson Arbuthnot (1950) - Sir William Reierson Arbuthnot, 2nd Baronet of Kittybrewster; see Arbuthnot Baronets. *3 Louise Alexandra Mary Barry (living) - ***need parents *** ;Grandparents *4 John Sinclair-Wemyss Arbuthnot (1912-1992) - *5 (Margaret) Jean Duff (1919) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/duff.htm - ref II.F.1 C.i.7.f *6 ) - *7 ) - ;Great-grandparents *8 Kenneth Wyndham Arbuthnot (1873-1915) - *9 Janet Elspeth Sinclair-Wemyss (1889-1982) - *10 Alexander Gordon Duff (1884-1978) - *11 Janet (`Jenny') Macfie Blaikie (1879-1972) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/blaikie.htm - ref A.1.c.(B)(4) *12 ) - *13 ) - *14 ) - *15 ) - ;Great-great-grandparents *16 William Reierson Arbuthnot (1826-1913) - *17 Mary Helen Anstruther (1839-1912) - *18 Major Robert Dunbar Sinclair-Wemyss (), lessee of Wedderburn Castle, Duns, Berwickshire - http://www.kittybrewster.com/members/l.htm has no further detail, October 2011 ***need parents *** *19 ) - ***need parents *** *20 (Edward) Alexander James Duff (1847-1916) - *21 (Amy) Katherine Barnett (1854-1943) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/barnett.htm - a.C (d)(5)(ix) *22 Walter Biggar Blaikie (1847-1928) - *23 Janet Marshall Macfie (1852-1942) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/macfie.htm, ref (3)3.i.i. about 30% of the way down the page ;3-great-grandparents *32 George Arbuthnot (1772-1843) - *33 Elizabeth Fraser (1792-1834) - *34 Philip Anstruther (1802-1862) - kenwills *35 Mary Frances Stewart-Mackenzie (1819-1913) - kenwills *36 ) - *37 ) - *38 ) - *39 ) - *40 Admiral Norwich Duff (1792-1862) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/duff.htm, ref ...VII.C.i. about halfway down the page *41 Helen Mary Shoolbred (1811-1895) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/shoolbred.htm *42 Henry Barnett, MP, JP, DL (1815-1896) - *43 Emily Ann Stratton (1816-1883) - *44 Rev Prof William Garden Blaikie, DD (1820-1899) - Moderator of the General Assembly, Church of Scotland, 1892. *45 Margaret Catharine Biggar (1823-1915) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/biggar.htm, ref (i)AA.aa.A.4.a.I.i. *46 John Macfie of Edinburgh (1826-1896) - *47 Lillias Fullarton (1827-1913) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/fullarton.htm, ref A.6.i. ;4-great-grandparents *64 Robert Arbuthnot, Jr, 2nd of Haddo-Rattray (c1728-1803) - *65 Mary Urquhart (1745-1818) - *66 Donald Fraser (-1798) - md Inverness 25 April 1791 ***need parents *** *67 Mary Ord (1768-1842) - ***need parent *** *68 Robert Anstruther (1757-aft1801) - *69 Anne Nairne (bef1801-1804) - ***need parents *** *70 Rt Hon James Alexander Stewart-Mackenzie (1784-1843) - b 23 Sep 1784, d 24 Sep 1843 - kenwills 127505 *71 Mary Elizabeth Frederica Mackenzie (1783-1862) - d 28 Nov 1862 - kenwills 127503 *72 ) - ***need parents *** *73 ) - *74 ) - *75 ) - *76 ) - *77 ) - *78 ) - *79 ) - ***need parents *** *80 Captain George Duff (c1764-1805) - *81 Sophia Dirom (1764-1827) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/dirom.htm *82 Dr John Shoolbred (c1766-1831) - *83 Lucy Rand (1777-aft1832) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/rand.htm *84 George Henry Barnett (1780-1871) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/barnett.htm ref a.C(d) *85 Elizabeth (Bess) Canning (c1777-1838) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/canning.htm, ref II.F.(b), near bottom of page *86 John Stratton (1781-1819) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/stratton.htm *87 Frances Maria Jodrell (1782-1850) - see http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/jodrell.htm, near bottom of page *88 James Ogilvie Blaikie of Craigiebuckler (1786-1836) - Advocate and Lord Provost of Aberdeen *89 Jane or Jean Garden (1794-1857) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/garden.htm, near bottom of page *90 Walter Biggar (1787-1867) - *91 Anne Duff (c1784-1876) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/duff.htm, ref II.F.1.VII.K. *92 William Macfie of Langhouse (1776-1854) - *93 Janet Marshall (1790-1858) - *94 Allan Fullarton of Greenock and Glasgow (1781-1865) - *95 Janet Wilson (1791-1893) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wilson.htm ;5-great-grandparents *128 Robert Arbuthnot, Sr, 1st of Haddo-Rattray (c1694-1756) - *129 Mary Petrie (-1756) - *130 Captain John Urquhart of Craigstone () - *131 Jean Urquhart (-1767) - *132 ) - *133 ) - *134 Richard Ord (c1730-) - "of The Merkinch, Inverness": http://www.kittybrewster.com/members/j.htm ***need parents *** *135 ) - *136 John Anstruther of Anstruther, 2nd Bt (1718-1799) - *137 Janet Fall (c1717-1802) - *138 ) - *139 ) - *140 Hon Admiral Keith Stewart (1739-1795) - *141 Georgiana Isabella D'Aguilar (c1761) - *142 ) - *143 ) - *144 ) - *145 ) - *146 ) - *147 ) - *148 ) - *149 ) - *150 ) - *151 ) - *152 ) - *153 ) - *154 ) - *155 ) - *156 ) - *157 ) - *158 ) - *159 ) - *160 James Duff of Banff (1729-1804) - see *182 *161 Helen Skene (1734-1764) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/skene.htm *162 Provost Alexander Dirom (1725-1788) - Provost of Banff *163 Anne Fotheringham (c1733-1819) - his second wife *164 James Shoolbred (c1737-1818) - *165 Helen Stark (-aft1830) - *166 Cater Rand of Lewes (1749-1825) - *167 Mary Scrace (1755-1783) - *168 Benjamin Barnett (1735-c1804) - *169 Avice Wheate (1748-1822) - *170 Stratford Canning (1744-1787) - see particularly http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/obitandbiog_Stratford_Canning1744.htm *171 Mehitabel (Hitty) Patrick (1749-1831) - *172 George Stratton of Madras (1733-1800) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/stratton.htm, ref A. *173 Hester Eleanora Light (c1748-1834) - *174 John Bower later Jodrell (c1747-1796) - took wife's family name after inheritance *175 Frances Bower Jodrell (c1751-1821) - see her entry near the bottom of http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/jodrell.htm for her husband's siblings *176 John Blaikie (1756-1826) - "Plumber. Founder of the firm of John Blaikie & Sons of Aberdeen." http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/blaikie.htm *177 Helen Richardson (1765-1844) - *178 William Garden (1747-1800) - *179 Eliza or Elizabeth Logie (c1753-) - *180 Robert Biggar (1767-) - *181 Louisa Balfour (1767-1856) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/balfour.htm, ref A.4.c.aa.III.ii.(Q)(a) *182 James Duff of Banff (1729-1804) - =*160 *183 Margaret Ogilvie Dunbar (1754-1829) - his second wife *184 Robert Macfie (1746-1827) - " of Langhouse, Inverkip, Renfrewshire." *185 Mary Andrew (1749-1815) - *186 Claud Marshall (fl.1858) (??) "of Craignestock, Lanarkshire, writer of Glasgow" - married at Craignestock, Lanarkshire, 1780 *187 Janet Fairie (1759-) *188 Allan Fullarton (1744-1798) - *189 Catherine McKellar () - *190 Dr John Wilson (c1762-) - *191 Agnes Muir (1764-) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wilson.htm ;6-great-grandparents *256 John Arbuthnot, Sr, of Whitehill and Toddlehills (c1670-) - "Floruit 1709. For his ancestry, see A.1.e. on Table H. Thought to be he who was born 1670 and died 1742 - shown on Table 2. Married first in Peterhead, 26 October 1693: *257 Barbara MacRanald (c1670) - *258 ) - *259 ) - *260 ) - *261 ) - *262 William Urquhart, 21st of Meldrum () - *263 Mary Forbes (c1695-1750) - (see A.1.a. on Table D.) *264 ) - *265 ) - *266 ) - *267 ) - *268 ) - *269 ) - *270 ) - *271 ) - *272 John Anstruther, 1st Bt (1678-1753) - *273 Lady Margaret Carmichael (bef1702-1721) - *274 James Fall (c1700-) - *275 Jean Murray (bef1701-) - *276 ) - *277 ) - *278 ) - *279 ) - *280 Alexander Stewart, 6th Earl of Galloway (1694-1773) - *281 Catherine Cochrane of Dundonald (bef1710-1786) - *282 Ephraim Lopes Pereira D'Aguilar, 2nd Baron (1739-1802) - *283 Sarah Mendes Da Costa (c1742-1783) - *284 ) - *285 ) - *286 ) - *287 ) - *288 ) - *289 ) - *290 ) - *291 ) - *292 ) - *293 ) - *294 ) - *295 ) - *296 ) - *297 ) - *298 ) - *299 ) - *300 ) - *301 ) - *302 ) - *303 ) - *304 ) - *305 ) - *306 ) - *307 ) - *308 ) - *309 ) - *310 ) - *311 ) - *312 ) - *313 ) - *314 ) - *315 ) - *316 ) - *317 ) - *318 ) - *319 ) - *320 Alexander Duff, 1st of Hatton (1688-1753) - One of 36 children. *321 Catherine Duff of Dipple (1683-1758) - his first cousin *322 ) - *323 ) - *324 Alexander Dirom () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/dirom.htm has (at Oct 2011) no more about this couple *325 Janet Reid () - *326 Dr Charles Fotheringham () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/dirom.htm has (in Oct 2011) no more about this couple *327 Katherine Skene () - *328 John Shoolbred () - Married in Auchtermuchty, Fife *329 Isobel Moffat () - *330 ) - *331 ) - *332 Charles Rand of Lewes (c1719-1763) - *333 Lucy Verrall (-1781) - *334 Henry Scrace ( ) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/rand.htm shows no parentage, Oct 2011 *335 Elizabeth Unknown () - *336 ) - *337 ) - *338 Sir George Wheate (1695-1751) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wheate.htm *339 Avice Ackworth () - *340 Counsellor Stratford Canning Sr of Garvagh (c1703-1775) - *341 Letitia Newburgh (c1717-1786) - *342 Robert Patrick of Coleraine (1723-1768) - *343 Elizabeth Steele (-1800) - *344 John Stratton (1703-1752) - *345 Mary Bright (-1748) - *346 ) - *347 ) - *348 Miles Bower () - *349 Sarah Unknown () - *350 Francis Jodrell (1723-1750) - *351 Jane Butterworth (c1723-) - *352 ) - *353 ) - *354 ) - *355 ) - *356 John Garden (c1720) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/garden.htm says (Oct 2011) no evidence of parentage *357 ) - *358 George Logie (c1717-1752) - Sheriff-Clerk of Kincardineshire - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/garden.htm has no more on him, Oct 2011 *359 Eliza Forbes (c1724-) - christened St Nicholas, Aberdeen 19th March 1724 *360 Walter Biggar of Woolmet (1725-) - *361 Mary Spence () - *362 Major Henry Balfour (1724-1791) - whose brother James, 2nd of Pilrig, counted among his descendants the novelist Graham Greene and his brother Sir Carleton Greene of the BBC *363 Jane Elliot (1748-1815) - *364 ) - =*320 *365 ) - =*321 *366 James Dunbar () - *367 Isabel Abercrombie of Birkenbog () - *368 ) - *369 ) - *370 Captain William Andrew of Greenock (1708-1792) - *371 Mary Benson of Whitehaven () - *372 Sheriff Marshall () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/macfie.htm has (at Oct 2011) no further detail *373 ) - *374 James Fairie of Farme () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/macfie.htm has (at Oct 2011) no further detail *375 ) - *376 Alexander Fullarton () - Married in Kilbride, Bute 22 December 1743 *377 Jean Hamilton (1725-) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/fullarton.htm has (in Oct 2011) no information about this couple's ancestry *378 ) - *379 ) - *380 ) - *381 ) - *382 Dr William Muir (1725-) - *383 Janet Tough (1726-) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wilson.htm ;7-great-grandparents *512 Robert Arbuthnot, Jr, of Whitehill, near Scotsmill (c1650-) - *513 ) - *514 ) - *515 ) - *516 ) - *517 ) - *518 ) - *519 ) - *520 ) - *521 ) - *522 ) - *523 ) - *524 ) - *525 Sir William Forbes of Monymusk, 4th Bt () - *526 Lady Jean Keith () - *527 ) - *528 ) - *529 ) - *530 ) - *531 ) - *532 ) - *533 ) - *534 ) - *535 ) - *536 ) - *537 ) - *538 ) - *539 ) - *540 ) - *541 ) - *542 ) - *543 ) - *544 William Anstruther (-1711) - *545 Helen Hamilton () - need parents *546 James Carmichael, 2nd Earl of Hyndford (-1737) - *547 Elizabeth Maitland of Lauderdale (c1682-1753) - *548 ) - *549 ) - *550 Patrick Murray (bef1685-) - need parents *551 ) - *552 ) - *553 ) - *554 ) - *555 ) - *556 ) - *557 ) - *558 ) - *559 ) - *560 James Stewart, 5th Earl of Galoway (-1746) - *561 Catherine Montgomerie () - *562 John Cochrane, 4th Earl of Dundonald (1687-1720) - *563 Anne Murray (bef1691-1710) - *564 Diego Moses Lopes D'Aguilar, Baron HRE (1699-1758) - *565 Simha Da Fonseca (-1755) - *566 Moses Mendes Da Costa (-1756) - *567 Rebecca Salvador () - *568 ) - *569 ) - *570 ) - *571 ) - *572 ) - *573 ) - *574 ) - *575 ) - *576 ) - *577 ) - *578 ) - *579 ) - *580 ) - *581 ) - *582 ) - *583 ) - *584 ) - *585 ) - *586 ) - *587 ) - *588 ) - *589 ) - *590 ) - *591 ) - *592 ) - *593 ) - *594 ) - *595 ) - *596 ) - *597 ) - *598 ) - *599 ) - *600 ) - *601 ) - *602 ) - *603 ) - *604 ) - *605 ) - *606 ) - *607 ) - *608 ) - *609 ) - *610 ) - *611 ) - *612 ) - *613 ) - *614 ) - *615 ) - *616 ) - *617 ) - *618 ) - *619 ) - *620 ) - *621 ) - *622 ) - *623 ) - *624 ) - *625 ) - *626 ) - *627 ) - *628 ) - *629 ) - *630 ) - *631 ) - *632 ) - *633 ) - *634 ) - *635 ) - *636 ) - *637 ) - *638 ) - *639 ) - *640 Patrick Duff of Craigston (1655-1731) - brother of *642 *641 Anne Innes (-1700) - his first wife *642 William Duff of Dipple (1653-1752) - brother of *640 *643 Jean Gordon of Edinglarrie () - see http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/gordon.htm *644 ) - *645 ) - *646 ) - *647 ) - *648 ) - *649 ) - *650 ) - *651 ) - *652 ) - *653 ) - *654 ) - *655 ) - *656 James Shoolbred () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/shoolbred.htm has no parentage, ct 2011 *657 Agnes Blyth () - *658 ) - *659 ) - *660 ) - *661 ) - *662 ) - *663 ) - *664 Cater Rand of Colchester (1684-1748) - *665 Anne Unknown (-1770) - *666 Richard Verrall ( ) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/rand.htm has no parentage, Oct 2011 *667 Sarah Unknown () - *668 ) - *669 ) - *670 ) - *671 ) - *672 ) - *673 ) - *674 ) - *675 ) - *676 ) - *677 ) - *678 ) - *679 ) - *680 George Canning () - *681 Abigail Stratford of Baltinglas () - *682 Obadiah Newburgh () - *683 ) - *684 ) - *685 ) - *686 Robert Steele of Rathbride, Co Kildare () - *687 Mehetabel Paul () - "daughter of Sir Joshua Paul of Co Carlow", http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/canning.htm *688 Peter Stratton (1674-1720) - top listing on http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/stratton.htm in October 2011 *689 Elizabeth Sylvester (c1674-) - *690 ) - *691 ) - *692 ) - *693 ) - *694 ) - *695 ) - *696 ) - *697 ) - *698 ) - *699 ) - *700 Francis Jodrell (1690-c1757) - "Probably son of Edmond Jodrell and Elizabeth Molyneaux. Married Preston, Lancs 12th November 1713" *701 Hannah Ashton (-1727) - *702 Thomas Butterworth () - *703 ) - *704 ) - *705 ) - *706 ) - *707 ) - *708 ) - *709 ) - *710 Rev John Forbes () - Minister at Stonehaven. http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/garden.htm has (in Oct 2011) no parentage for this couple. *711 Elizabeth Farquharson (-1730) - died Mill of Forest, Kincardineshire *712 ) - *713 ) - *714 ) - *715 ) - *716 ) - *717 ) - *718 ) - *719 ) - *720 Captain Robert Biggar () - *721 Margaret Douglas () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/biggar.htm has no more on her, Oct 2011 *722 David Spence () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/biggar.htm has no more on him, Oct 2011, except "A Mary dau of David Spence (and Katharine Rich) was bap Orphir, Orkney 23 Mar 1739." *723 ) - *724 James Balfour, 1st of Pilrig (1681-1737) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/balfour.htm *725 Louisa Hamilton (1686-1750) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/hamilton.htm *726 William Elliot of Wolfelee (1688-1768) - *727 Helen Elliot () - daughter of Robert Elliot of Midlem Mill *728 ) - *729 ) - *730 ) - *731 ) - *732 Sir William Dunbar () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/duff.htm has (in Oct 2011) no parentage for him *733 ) - *734 ) - *735 ) - *736 ) - *737 ) - *738 ) - *739 ) - *740 Thomas Andrew () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/macfie.htm has (in Oct 2011) no further detail *741 ) - *742 ) - *743 ) - *744 ) - *745 ) - *746 ) - *747 ) - *748 ) - *749 ) - *750 ) - *751 ) - *752 ) - *753 ) - *754 ) - *755 ) - *756 ) - *757 ) - *758 ) - *759 ) - *760 ) - *761 ) - *762 ) - *763 ) - *764 Mungo Muir (1686-1734) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wilson.htm *765 Mary Findlay) - his second wife, Married Kilmarnock 2nd November 1713 *766 William Tough (1689-1733) - *767 Margaret Hunter) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/wilson.htm has her husband's ancestry but (in Oct 2011) not hers Generations 11-20 ;8-great-grandparents *1024 Robert Arbuthnot, Sr, of Scotsmill (1610-1682) - paternal line; Scotsmill is near Peterhead *1025 Beatrix Gordon (1606-1682) - "daughter of JOHN GORDON of Chapeltown & of Sheills by MARGARET, née ARBUTHNOT (see B.3.a. on Table N)." *1026 ) - *1027 ) - *1028 ) - *1029 ) - *1030 ) - *1031 ) - ;9-great-grandparents *2048 John Arbuthnot. Notary public at Rora (c1560-) *2049 Unknown Stevenson (c1560-) *2050 John Gordon of Chapeltown and of Sheills (c1600-) - or "Sheils"; Margaret's third husband *2051 Margaret Arbuthnot (c1600-) - (see '''A.3.a.' on Table N). (not now B.3.a) *2100 Sir William Forbes, 2nd Bt () - *2101 Jean Burnett () - *2102 Sir Robert Arbuthnot (c1617-1655) - Created 1st Viscount of ARBUTHNOT and Lord of BERVIE, 16 November 1641. Top entry on http://www.kittybrewster.com/d.htm; ancestors on Table C, E.1.b. *2103 Lady Marjorie Carnegie (-1651) - Sir Robert's first wife, "widow of William Halyburton of Pitcur and daughter of the 1st Earl of Southesk" *2104 William Keith, 6th Earl Marischal () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/d.htm has no more detail, Oct 2011 *2176 Robert Anstruther (-1645) - *2177 Mary Swift (bef1617-) - need parents *2178 James Lumsden () - need parents and spouse *2184 William Carmichael, Master of Carmichael (-1657) - *2185 Grizel Douglas of Douglas () - *2186 David Drummond, 3rd Lord Maderty (-1692) - *2187 Lady Beatrice Graham (1615-1691) - need parents *2188 Charles Maitland, 3rd Earl of Lauderdale (1620-1691) - *2189 Elizabeth Lauder (1622-aft1685) - *2190 Alexander Cuninghame, 10th Earl of Glencairn (-1670) - *2191 Nicol Stewart of Kirkhill () - need parents *2242 James Douglas (1623-1671) - *2243 Margaret Stewart (1625-1672) - *2244 Alexander Montgomery, 8th Earl of Eglington (-1701) - *2245 Elizabeth Crichton () - need parents *2246 William Cochrane, Lord Cochrane (bef1638-1679) - *2247 Catherine Kennedy of Cassillis (bef1638-1700) - *2248 William Cochrane, Lord Cochrane (bef1638-1679) - = *2246 *2249 Catherine Kennedy of Cassillis (bef1638-1700) - = *2247 *2250 William Douglas-Hamilton, 3rd Duke of Hamilton (1634-1694) - *2251 Anne Hamilton, Duchess of Hamilton (1634-1716) - *2252 John Murray, 1st Marquis of Atholl (1631-1703) - *2253 Amelia Ann Sophia Stanley (1633-1702) - *2254 Richard Watts () - need parents *2256 Francisco Lopes Pereira (1617-bef1703) - *2257 Maria Diaz dle Angelo () - need parents * *2270 Moses Da Costa () - need parents *2560 Adam Duff of Clunybeg (1590-1674) - *2561 Beatrix Gordon (1608-) - born Cairnborrow; cf. her mother-in-law *2562 Alexander Grant () - *2656 Rev Richard Rande (-1691) - died in Baddow, Essex - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/rand1.htm *2657 Anne Unknown () - *2880 Wallace Biggar () - *2896 James Balfour (1619-) - Advocate; md 1645 *2897 Bridget (Beatrice) Chalmers () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/balfour.htm has no more about her, Oct 2011 *2898 Robert Smith () - *2899 Elizabeth Hope () - see http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/hope.htm *2906 Cornelius Inglis of Newton () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/balfour.htm has no more on him, Oct 2011 ;10-great-grandparents *4096 Robert Arbuthnot in Rora, near Peterhead (Fl. 1587 to 1606). - the top entry on Table H, which says (in Oct 2011) "For his ancestors, see A.a.BB.i.I.4. bb.(2)(E)(e)(ee) on Table A". - Table A has been split; find him around half-way down Table A2 at IaA.a.BB.i.I.4.bb.(2)(E)(a)(bb). "ROBERT ARBUTHNOT. Believed to be identical to Robert Arbuthnot, "brother-german" of James Arbuthnot, 1st of Lentusche. Also believed to be identical to "Robert Arbuthnot of Rora". Robert, brother of Lentusche was certainly one of three brothers who migrated from the Mearns to Aberdeenshire in the 16th century, the other two being James himself and David of Long Seat." *4097 ) - *4098 ) - *4099 ) - *4100 James Gordon of Letterfourie (c1545-) - see http://thepeerage.com/p32943.htm#i329428 *4101 ) - *4102 John Arbuthnot, Sr, 1st of Cairngall (c1580-) - *4103 ) - *4104 ) - *4105 ) - *4202 Sir Thomas Burnett, 1st Bt of Leys (), see Burnett *4352 James Anstruther b: BEF 1561 d: 1696) - see ancestry *4484 William Douglas (-1640) - ancestry *4485 Isobel Kerr (-1628) - ancestry *4486 John Stewart, 1st Earl of Traquair (c1600-1659) - ancestry *4487 Catherine Carnegie (c1615-) - ancestry *4488 Hugh Montgomery, 7th Earl of Eglintoun (1613-1669) - ancestry *4489 Mary Leslie of Rothes (c1615-) - ancestry *4492 William Cochrane, 1st Earl of Dundonald (bef1618-1685) - ancestry *4493 Euphema Scott of Ardross (bef1623-aft1687) - three ancestors, no dates, Oct 2011 *4494 John Kennedy, 6th Earl of Cassillis (bef1606-1668) - ancestry *4495 Jean Hamilton of Haddington (1607-1642) - ancestry *4496-4499 = 4492-4495 *4500 William Douglas, 1st Marquess of Douglas (1589-1659) - ancestry *4501 Mary Gordon of Huntly (1610-1674) - ancestry *4502 James Hamilton, 1st Duke of Hamilton (1606-1648) - ancestry *4503 Mary Feilding (-1638) - ancestry *4504 John Murray, 1st Earl of Atholl (c1610-1642) - ancestry *4505 Jean Campbell (bef1614-) - ancestry *4506 James Stanley, 7th Earl of Derby (1606-1651) - ancestry *4507 Charlotte De La Tremouille (c1610-1664) - ancestry, including Continental Royalty *4512 Gaspar Lopes Chacim () - need parents *4513 Isabel Pereira, A Mansa (c1593-) - ancestry; no dates in Oct 2011 *5120 John Duff of Muldavit (-1593) - *5121 Margaret Gordon of Cairnburrow () - see http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/gordon.htm and note her daughter-in-law Beatrix *5312 John Rande (c1590-) - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/rand1.htm *5761 Jane Wallace () - *5792 Rev Andrew Balfour (c1587-1624) - Minister of Kirknewtown, 1587(??)-1624. *5793 Isobel Arnot () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/balfour.htm has no more on her, Oct 2011 ;11-great-grandparents *8,192 John Arbuthnot, Sr, of Portertown (-1574) - paternal line; "JOHN ARBUTHNOT, Senior, of Portertown in Kincardineshire and of Legasland in Angus. Died January 1573/4. Will recorded 4 February 1576." *8,193 Christian Fraser of Durris (-c1574) *10,240 John Duff () - *10,241 Elizabeth Abercrombie () - *11,522 Sir James Wallace of Caragie or Craigie () - "Married a great great granddaughter of Robert I, Bruce." (top entry on http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/biggar.htm, Oct 2011) - may be stretching generations. *11,584 Rev James Balfour (1540-1613) - "Minister of Guthrie, Forfarshire 1566. Minister of St Giles, Edinburgh, 1589" *11,585 Barbara Melville (-1613) - his 1st cousin once removed and first wife ;12-great-grandparents *16,384 David Arbuthnot, Sr () - paternal line *16,385 Christian Rhind of Carse () - *23,168 David Balfour of Powis (c1500-1580) - "Succeeded to Inchrye." *23,169 Katherine Abercrombie (1500-1558) - Kittybrewster site does not say who her mother was, Oct 2011 *23,170 Rev Richard Melville of Baldovie (1522-1575), Minister of Maryton - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/balfour.htm *23,171 Isabell Srymgeour (), sister of the Laird of Glaswell - "Scrym-"? ;13-great-grandparents *32,768 Hugh Arbuthnot, Sr (-c1477) - paternal line *32,769 Janet Balmakewan (-c1477) *46,336 Alexander Balfour of Inchrye (1470-c1514) - "Died before 1518 aged between forty and fifty. In charge of the King's cellar (Master of the Cellar) 1499 and 1501. King James IV gave him in lease a tack of Inchrye, near Denmylne in 1502. Confirmed in feu ferme 1510." *46,337 Janet Wemyss () - cf. *18 above *46,338 Thomas Abercrombie, Burgess of Montrose (), of the house of Murthly; see *92,682. Probably born about 1460 to 1470, with daughter Giles (*46,341) probably born before (her sister's - or half-sister's - birth in) 1500 *46,340 Richard Melville of Baldovie (-1547), killed at Pinkie *46,341 Giles Abercrombie (-c1557) - Kittybrewster site does not say who her mother was, Oct 2011 ;14-great-grandparents *65,536 David Arbuthnot, 11th of Arbuthnot (1423-1470) - paternal line; for his oldest son, Robert, see Table B *65,537 Elizabeth Durham of Grange (-1488) - "Grange near Monifeith" *65,538 George Balmakewan of Balmakewan () - *65,539 () - *92,680 Melville of Dysart () - http://www.kittybrewster.com/ancestry/balfour.htm has no more on these four people, Oct 2011 *92,681 *92,682 Thomas Abercrombie, Burgess of Montrose () - = *46,338 above *92,683 ;15-great-grandparents *131,072 Robert Arbuthnot, 10th of Arbuthnot (-1450) - paternal line *131,073 Giles Ogilvy (-1468) ;16-great-grandparents *262,144 Hugh Arbuthnot, 9th of Arbuthnot (c1380-c1446) - paternal line; "Of age by 26 May 1404. Died on or after 13 March 1446" *262,145 Lady Margaret or Janet Keith (-1419) - Website prefers "Margaret" *262,146 Sir Walter Ogilvy of Lintrathen, High Treasurer of Scotland () - *262,147 ) - ;17-great-grandparents *524,288 Philip, 8th de Aberbuthnot (c1330-c1400) - paternal line; "Of age by 25 April 1355. Died c.1400. Had a new charter of his lands from Douglas, Lord of Galloway and Bothwell, 25 October 1372"; had two daughters by first wife "Lady JANET KEITH, daughter of Sir WILLIAM KEITH, Marischal of Scotland (d. bedore 1410) by Margaret Fraser of Touchfraser" *524,289 Margaret Douglas () - "MARGARET DOUGLAS, daughter of Sir JAMES DOUGLAS of Dalkeith and later the husband of FLEMING of Braid". *524,290 Sir Robert Keith of Dunnottar, Marischal of Scotland (-c1430) - *524,291 ) - *524,292 Ogilvy () - *524,293 ) - Generations 21-30 ;18-great-grandparents *1,048,576 Hugo, 7th de Aberbuthnot (-c1355) - paternal line ;19-great-grandparents *2,097,152 Duncan, Jr, 6th de Aberbothenoth (c1314-c1368) - paternal line; "Born by c.1330. Died in or after 13 September 1368", but birth must have been before 1315 ;20-great-grandparents *4,194,304 Duncan, Sr, 5th de Aberbothenoth and of Fiddes (-1314) - paternal line ;21-great-grandparents *8,388,608 Sir Hugh (Le Blond), 4th de Aberbothenoth (-c1282) - paternal line; "Died in or after 2 August 1282" ;22-great-grandparents *16,777,216 Hugh, 3rd de Aberbothenoth (-c1238) - paternal line; "Died in or after 12 March 1238" ;23-great-grandparents *33,554,432 Duncan, 2nd de Aberbothenoth (bef1207-c1238) - paternal line; "Born by 1206. Died in or after 20 March 1238" ;24-great-grandparents *67,108,864 Hugh de Swinton, 1st de Aberbothenoth () - paternal line; "HUGH DE SWINTON, 1st de ABERBOTHENOTH, of whom see above" (presumably a reference to the top half of the original Table A, now Table A2). "Is supposed to have married MARGARET OLIPHARD, of whom see above" ;25-great-grandparents *134,217,728 ) - paternal line ;26-great-grandparents *268,435,456 ) - paternal line ;27-great-grandparents *536,870,912 ) - paternal line Generations 31 upwards ;28-great-grandparents *1,073,741,824 ) - paternal line ;29-great-grandparents * paternal line ;30-great-grandparents * paternal line ;31-great-grandparents * paternal line ;32-great-grandparents * paternal line ;33-great-grandparents * paternal line ;34-great-grandparents * paternal line ;35-great-grandparents * paternal line ;36-great-grandparents * paternal line ;37-great-grandparents * paternal line ;38-great-grandparents * paternal line ;39-great-grandparents * paternal line ;40-great-grandparents * paternal line